Nothing is more important than Family
by blueorchid7
Summary: Miguel and his family just moved to Mexico and so far he has made new friends that love music like him. But are their intentions good? And what is up with them wanting him to go into the house of no return?


Hey this is my first story on Coco and please forgive me for my Spanish not being muy bien. Sorry that the chapter is short typing from my phone since my computer and word are not getting along But anyway I own nothing on Coco other than the characters I made up.

Chapter 1

"Miguel please go out and get some milk for tonight's dinner." Miguel's Mamá Carmen said, as she lay out dishes to start dinner.

"Sure Mamá!" Miguel put his shoes on and ran out the door.

He walked out of his house along the dirt path to the market.

"Hey Marió, you are cheating that is not how

you play the game."

"It is to."

He look up and saw some boys of the playing together.

"I wish we did not move here." Miguel kick the ground as he continue to walk to the market.

His family, his parents and him, had move because of his Papá's new job. The new job offer a higher pay, but it had been in Santa Cecilia, Mexicó. Papá did say it would give him more time to spend with his family.

Mamá always said nothing is more important than family and Papá was doing this for them. But leaving his friends and his band behind did not feel like it was something for him. It felt like Papá wanted to move to get ahead in his job.

"Hey! you're the new kid right."

Miguel stopped in his tracks as he walked up to three kids that look around his age. There were two boys and one girl. The one boy who stood in front of the other two had short dark brown hair and wore glasses with brown eyes.

The girl on the right look almost like the boy who stood in front only that she had lighter brown hair that went to her shoulders.

The other boy had dark brown hair and eyes. But had freckles all over his face and wore a straw hat.

"Ugh...yes. My family just moved in a few weeks ago." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm Miguel."

"Nice to meet you, Miguel, I'm José. This is my sister Josefiná" Josefiná waved from behind her brother on the right. "And our friend Ricardó." Who also waved from behind José.

"I prefer Rickie though." Rickie, said crossing his arms.

"Like the show 'I Love Lucy' Rickie." Miguel announced, but then blushed at a show that he and his Mamá watched together.

All three kids look confused at the name, 'I Love Lucy'.

"Ugh...What show is that?" Josephiná asked.

"Nothing. Something mí Mamá watched when we lived in America."

All three kids look interested at the mention of America.

"You lived in America!"

"How is it there?"

Why did you move here?"

So many questions came at once which Miguel finally explained that his Papá had been offered a job that pays well. That his family used to live in Miami, Florida which him and his Mamá went to the beach. Also that he was part of a band when he lived there which they were very interested in.

"Did you guys ever performed?"

Miguel shook his head. "No. We were going to perform for our teacher who was moving to Spain, but mí padré came with news of moving and the next thing I know we are the ones moving to Santa Ceciliá, Mexico.

"That is too bad."

Miguel nodded, but then noticed that a lot of time had pass.

"Hey I need to go to the market to get some food." Miguel began to back away.

"Then you should take a right here. It is a little short cut." Josefiná said, giving directions.

"Gracias." Miguel began to walk in the direction that she mention.

"Hey Miguel we have a band and we are one member short. You should come by and show us what you got." José yelled after him.

Miguel tried to hold in his excitement at the mention of tried outs.

"Really that sounds great. Where should I meet you?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon in the Plaza? You know where it is right?" Rickie asked.

"Sí, see you then." Miguel went on his way to the market.

The three kids waited until he disappeared from site.

"So you think he is the one they want?" Rickie asked.

José shrugged. "Don't know, but he plays music."

Josefiná shook her head sadly. "He is new. We should not be doing this. This is wrong."

José turned to his sister. "Listen they said that they would release our cousin if we find a boy who plays music around our age. Well Miguel fits the bill."

Josefiná sigh and look up at her brother. "I know, but I feel terrible about what we may end up doing to him."

"Remember what Abuelita always said to us."

"Nothing is more important than family." All three kids said together.

Well see you next update...


End file.
